Il Caso dell'Angelo Piangente
by AsaliahKing
Summary: In cui una ragazza scompare lasciando dietro di sé una serie di fotografie enigmatiche, Sherlock incontra un altro Dottore, e due misteri vengono risolti: uno sovrannaturale, e uno ancora più inaspettato.  Ambientata dopo "The Hounds of Baskerville"
1. Postumi

Dopo più di un anno di convivenza, John Watson si era ormai abituato – anche se l'espressione da lui usata era "rassegnato" – a svegliarsi nei modi più improbabili: esplosioni e spari, gas venefici e fumo, urla di sconosciuti e versi delle più disparate razze di animali, per non parlare del violino. Così fu particolarmente sorpreso, quella mattina, di non sentire nessun rumore molesto tranne la propria sveglia e nessun odore che non fosse quello di caffè e pancetta.

La sua reazione istintiva fu una specie di gioia confusa, che si costrinse a stemperare in una più ragionevole circospezione mentre scendeva al piano di sotto: la gentilezza di Sherlock Holmes non era mai fine a se stessa.

«Non devi continuare a scusarti per il resto della tua vita, sai», disse, ancora insonnolito, sedendosi al tavolo davanti alla finestra, dove lo aspettavano un piatto di toast, marmellata, uova e pancetta. Non sapeva se essere sorpreso o meno del fatto che niente fosse bruciato.

«Non sto chiedendo scusa», gli rispose il suo coinquilino, allungandogli una tazza di caffè. John la prese, ma prima di berla pensò bene di annusarne il contenuto con attenzione.

«Né sto cercando di drogarti.»

«Oh bene»

«Anche perché se volessi farlo non te ne accorgeresti, quindi mi pare inutile essere sospettosi»

«Giusto»

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla sedia davanti a lui e aprì il portatile; il _suo_ portatile, notò John con rassegnazione. Da qualche mese aveva smesso di cambiare la password ogni volta che poteva: era giunto alla conclusione che, più che un ostacolo, per Sherlock scoprirle tutte era diventato una specie di hobby.

«Trovato qualcosa di interessante?», chiese a testa bassa, continuando a mangiare. Non ottenendo risposta, alzò lo sguardo e vide che quello di Sherlock era fisso sullo schermo del computer, assente.

John lo conosceva abbastanza bene ormai da poter distinguere quando stava riflettendo su un caso da quando era tormentato da problemi di ben altro carattere.

«Sherlock?»

«Cosa.»

«Stai bene?»

Per la prima volta in quella mattina, i loro sguardi si incontrarono. No, era evidente che qualcosa non andava. Sherlock aveva probabilmente pensato che ricreare un'atmosfera casalinga e tranquilla l'avrebbe mascherato, ma era stato così meticoloso nel suo camuffamento da renderlo palese. John provò una fitta di dolorosa commozione: era come guardare i goffi tentativi di un bambino di nascondere alla madre il guaio che aveva combinato. Deglutì e si sforzò di mantenere gli occhi fissi in quelli ferocemente inquieti di Sherlock.

«E tu come stai, John?»

«Come sto _io_?», ripeté l'altro senza capire, «Sto bene, direi. Che ti prende?»

«A volte vorrei avere un cervello come il tuo, John. Semplice, tranquillo, limitato...»

«D'accordo, vuoi dirmi che succede?»

«Vorrei saperlo anch'io»

John si prese un attimo per osservarlo attentamente, poi distolse lo sguardo con un sospiro. Sperò che fosse uno scherzo della luce, ma purtroppo sapeva di aver visto bene: Sherlock aveva gli occhi lucidi. Come quella sera. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non vederlo ancora in quello stato; odiava non sapere cosa fare per farlo sentire meglio, odiava doversi limitare alle prime, stupide frasi che gli venivano in mente. Ma la cosa che odiava di più era la certezza che se anche gli avesse detto ciò che davvero voleva – che non doveva preoccuparsi, perché sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco, si sarebbe sempre preso cura di lui, e non l'avrebbe mai lasciato da solo con le sue paure – non avrebbe avuto alcun significato per Sherlock. Sarebbe stato ignorato tanto quanto le frasi di circostanza; perciò tanto valeva non esporsi troppo.

«L'ho visto. Quella sera a Dewer's Hollow», cominciò Sherlock, lo sguardo ora fisso sul tavolo, «Quando ho tolto la maschera a Bob Frankland, ho visto lui. Moriarty. _Cosa mi sta succedendo?_»

«Be', c'era... quella maledetta nebbia, è normale che abbia fatto effetto...»

«Ma io non ho paura di lui.»

John si arrischiò a lanciargli un'occhiata e vide che lo stava fissando intensamente, il celeste degli occhi reso ancora più luminoso dalle lacrime; distolse di nuovo lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce: «No. Lo so. Ma magari hai paura di... quello che rappresenta per te.»

«Quello che rappresenta?»

«La possibilità di una sconfitta.»

Sherlock rise aspramente e nascose il viso nelle mani. John lo guardò di nuovo e stava per allungare una mano per toccargli un braccio – _diavolo, almeno quello poteva farlo_ – quando l'altro riprese a parlare: «È assurdo. Ero sempre riuscito a controllarmi, a tenere le emozioni lontane da me; perché da un po' di tempo non ci riesco più? Cosa c'è di diverso in me? Cos'è cambiato da un anno a questa parte?»

Ci fu una pausa terribile, in cui la tensione fra i due sembrò saturare l'aria. Il respiro di Sherlock era irregolare, segno che stava facendo un notevole sforzo per non scoppiare a piangere. Ma più del dolore, ciò che il suo viso esprimeva era il disprezzo verso quella sua fragilità; John non aveva immaginato che dopo il ritorno a Baker Street avrebbe avuto ancora i nervi così scossi. Dal canto suo, aveva i suoi buoni motivi per essere nervoso, se non spaventato: non lo stupiva il fatto che Sherlock non conoscesse la risposta alla sua ultima domanda, e se avesse potuto, anche lui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di ammetterlo. Non aveva idea di come fosse stato Sherlock prima di conoscerlo, ma era palese che da quando si erano incontrati qualcosa in lui era lentamente cambiato; anche se John faticava a credere di esserne il responsabile. Sherlock Holmes semplicemente non era il tipo da farsi impressionare dalle azioni tutt'altro che straordinarie di un uomo comune come John Watson.

A disagio, John si costrinse a borbottare: «Io».

«Tu?». Sherlock lo scrutò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; «È colpa tua quindi.»

«_Colpa_? Lo dici come se ti avessi danneggiato.»

«Non è certo un vantaggio.»

John rise, sconfitto. Non poteva sostenere una conversazione simile.

«Avanti, John, a cosa servono le emozioni? Seriamente.»

John si leccò le labbra, soppesando la risposta. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire ad un uomo simile? Che sono le emozioni a spingerci ad agire, molto più della ragione? Che rendono un uomo quello che è?

«Rendono la vita più completa», buttò lì alla fine, sperando di concludere il discorso il più presto possibile.

«Completa? Completa di cosa? Di confusione, dubbi, rimorsi, contraddizioni, dolore, paura.»

«Oh andiamo, non puoi credere che sia solo questo. C'è anche speranza, e gioia, e... e amore...»

«Amore!», sghignazzò Sherlock, «Ma l'amore non è esattamente quello che ho descritto io?»

«Ci rinuncio», sbottò John alzandosi in piedi, «Cosa ne puoi sapere tu?»

«E tu quanto ne sai più di me? Perché spero che non ti innamori davvero di tutte le ragazze con cui esci, John, altrimenti dovresti spiegarmi quale vantaggio ci trovi.»

«Cerco solo di farmi una vita normale.»

«Perché, questa non ti va bene?», chiese Sherlock amaramente, con un sorriso beffardo «Oh, ma immagino che non regga il confronto con le emozionanti e innumerevoli meraviglie della vita normale. Banale, noiosa, stupida. Effettivamente ti si addice molto.»

In quel preciso istante, come un pacificatore che si mette in mezzo tra due litiganti, suonò il campanello, ma nonostante entrambi riconobbero quel suono come l'arrivo di un potenziale cliente, ci misero un po' prima di reagire: Sherlock aveva distolto lo sguardo da John con un lampo d'irritazione e si stava massaggiando le tempie nel tentativo di calmarsi, mentre John faceva del suo meglio per fermare il tremito alla mano sinistra, uno dei souvenir che la guerra gli aveva lasciato.

Finiva sempre così, tra loro due. Un'intera relazione che oscillava tra attimi di comprensione reciproca e continui fraintendimenti; litigavano di rado, ma ogni volta la conclusione era sempre la stessa: una resa amara da una parte e una sconfitta annichilente dall'altra. Più tempo passava, più si avvicinavano, più diventava faticoso poi recuperare quell'armonia che tanto amavano – senza averlo mai confessato nemmeno a se stessi.

«Vuoi che lo faccia salire?», chiese John, spezzando la tensione.

Sherlock annuì, ingoiati di nuovo i suoi sentimenti, e si andò a sedere sulla sua poltrona come se non fosse successo niente.

Prima di scendere le scale, John si fermò sulla soglia e mormorò: «Grazie per la colazione», dando le spalle al suo coinquilino. Sherlock non diede segno di averlo sentito.


	2. L'Allodola e il Pettirosso

L'ALLODOLA E IL PETTIROSSO

Ad entrare nell'appartamento fu un ragazzo biondo, allampanato, con grandi occhi verdi resi ancora più sporgenti dalle lacrime versate e dal sonno perso: aveva un aspetto complessivamente arruffato, come se fosse stato sorpreso da una raffica di vento improvvisa che l'avesse lasciato completamente intontito.

Si presentò con il nome di Lark Foreman. John lo fece accomodare sulla poltrona davanti a quella di Sherlock, e poi si piazzò dietro il suo amico, una mano poggiata sullo schienale.

«Si tratta di mia sorella», cominciò il ragazzo, incerto e smarrito, «Robin Foreman. Lavora in un'agenzia immobiliare. Qualche giorno fa l'hanno mandata ad ispezionare una casa diroccata che chiamano la Villa degli Angeli: sta nel quartiere...»

«So dov'è. Vai avanti.», lo interruppe Sherlock, già con un'inflessione annoiata nella voce.

«Una volta arrivata lì, come al solito ha chiamato quelli dell'agenzia per confermare il suo sopralluogo, dopo di che... è semplicemente svanita. Nessuno l'ha più vista o sentita. Sono quattro giorni ormai...»

«Noioso», sentenziò Sherlock, facendo un cenno infastidito con la mano.

«U-un attimo!», balbettò il ragazzo, armeggiando con una tasca del cappotto «Stamattina ho ricevuto queste»

Tirò fuori una busta da lettere, rigonfia; Sherlock la prese senza entusiasmo e ne estrasse il contenuto: era una serie di fotografie, disposte dalla più vecchia – color seppia, piccola e rovinata – alla più nuova, che poteva benissimo essere stata sviluppata il giorno prima. John si chinò in avanti per vedere meglio, appoggiandosi ad uno dei braccioli della poltrona. Sherlock gli lanciò una fulminea occhiata di soppiatto: non era mai riuscito a capire se quell'uomo fosse eccezionalmente fedele o eccezionalmente stupido, o se ci fosse una qualche differenza tra le due. Non erano passati nemmeno cinque minuti da quando avevano litigato, e già gli si avvicinava di nuovo, con la sua solita, disarmante familiarità.

«Guardate anche questa, capirete meglio», disse il ragazzo estraendo una foto dal portafogli e consegnandola a John. Quella doveva essere Robin Foreman: una bella ragazza dai capelli rossi, sorridente e con gli occhi brillanti di una certa furbizia giocosa.

«Sembra proprio il tuo tipo», commentò Sherlock a mezza voce. John era sul punto di ribattere, ma capì che sarebbe stato completamente inutile: il suo compagno stava riflettendo, facendo guizzare lo sguardo da una foto all'altra; con poca convinzione, lo imitò, ma si accorse con sua sorpresa che il problema era straordinariamente evidente.

La prima foto della serie, quella più vecchia, ingiallita, stampata su carta grezza, raffigurava la medesima ragazza della foto che John teneva in mano: avrebbe pensato ad una stretta parentela, se non fosse stato per il fatto che entrambe le ragazze indossavano vestiti secondo la moda del 2010 – addirittura lo stesso identico cappotto – nonostante fosse palese che tra le due foto dovevano essere passati almeno sessant'anni. La seconda foto del gruppo, della stessa qualità della prima, mostrava una Robin Foreman leggermente invecchiata, con dei vestiti e un taglio di capelli in perfetto stile anni '50. La terza la raffigurava in abito nuziale, al braccio del suo sposo. Nella quarta era circondata da tre bambini – i _suoi_ bambini? La quinta poteva essere stata scattata negli anni '90, e benché fosse decisamente più vecchia, la donna fotografata era indubbiamente la stessa che sorrideva, nel fiore della gioventù, in una foto che sarebbe stata scattata venti anni dopo.

John si allontanò dalla poltrona con un sospiro sconcertato, mentre Sherlock analizzava freneticamente le foto, cercando di indovinare il trucco; perché _doveva_ esserci un trucco. O era quello o era fantascienza, e lui era appena reduce da un caso potenzialmente paranormale rivelatosi poi un mistero perfettamente umano: era ancor meno propenso di prima ad accettare una spiegazione sovrannaturale.

«"Ti voglio bene, _birdie_"», lesse Sherlock sul retro dell'ultima fotografia.

«Era il nostro nomignolo», spiegò Lark Foreman con un sorriso malinconico «Ormai lei era l'unica a chiamarmi così»

«E il resto della vostra famiglia?», si informò John.

«I genitori sono morti, è ovvio», rispose Sherlock con la solita superficialità «Insieme, di recente. Un incidente, immagino.»

«Sì, un incidente d'auto, ma come...?», balbettò Lark, disorientato.

«La sua camicia è stirata male. Una madre non farebbe mai andare in giro il proprio figlio in disordine. Se ne occupava sua sorella, ma è sparita da quattro giorni. Certo, potrebbe vivere da solo, ma dopo la scomparsa di una parente stretta una famiglia tende ad unirsi, quindi avrebbe comunque avuto la madre ad occuparsi dei suoi vestiti negli ultimi giorni. Una camicia stirata da poco, e da qualcuno che non è abituato a farlo: le uniche donne di casa non sono disponibili, ovvero una è scomparsa e l'altra è necessariamente morta. Da poco, a giudicare da quelle scarpe: è stato al cimitero prima di venire qua, ed è una cosa che ultimamente ha fatto spesso e regolarmente, considerando gli strati di terra e ghiaia sulle suole; nessuno farebbe una cosa simile per un parente morto da tanti anni.»

«Ma come fai a dire che anche il padre è morto?», lo interruppe John, sempre leggermente sorpreso dalla velocità e apparente arbitrarietà di quelle conclusioni.

«Se fosse vivo sarebbe venuto qui insieme al figlio. Quanto agli altri familiari, ovviamente non sono molto legati.»

«_Ovviamente_?»

«Nel portafoglio da cui ha preso quella foto ce n'era un'altra: quella dei genitori, probabilmente. Non le tiene con sé perché sono scomparsi, ma per un legame affettivo: la foto della sorella è stropicciata, solo quattro giorni in un portafoglio non basterebbero a ridurla in quelle condizioni. Quindi, _ovviamente_, porta con sé solo le foto delle persone a cui è affezionato: sua sorella e i suoi genitori.»

Lark Foreman annuiva, spaventato.

«Chi le ha dato questa?», chiese Sherlock mostrando la busta. Allo sguardo confuso del ragazzo, spiegò con impazienza: «Non c'è scritto né nome né indirizzo, non può averla consegnata un postino.»

«L'ho semplicemente trovata nella cassetta delle lettere»

John vide il suo coinquilino rigirarsi tra le mani quelle foto con crescente preoccupazione: immaginava il motivo del suo nervosismo, bisognava solo vedere se sarebbe prevalsa l'inquietudine causata dal Mastino o la smania di provare, ancora una volta, che il suo brillante cervello era al di sopra di certe sciocchezze.

Sherlock sorrise, intascò fotografie e busta e si alzò. Vedendo che anche John afferrava il cappotto, Lark li imitò e chiese: «Andiamo dunque?»

«No», rispose Sherlock seccamente «Io e John andiamo, lei se ne torna a casa. La sua utilità è finita.»

John lanciò al ragazzo un'occhiata eloquente, come a dire"Non ci faccia caso", prima di correre dietro a Sherlock, che si era fiondato giù per le scale e aveva già fermato un taxi quando lo raggiunse.

«Si va alla Villa degli Angeli, allora?», chiese John una volta chiusa la portiera.

«Temo che dovrai andarci da solo, John.»

«Perché, tu dove andrai?»

«Al Barts, ho bisogno della miglior attrezzatura possibile per esaminare queste foto.»

«Quindi credi che siano un falso?»

«Certo che sono un falso, e anche ben fatto. Dopotutto, dovevano ingannare un familiare della vittima. Non è stata mandata una richiesta di riscatto, ma una serie di foto enigmatiche: chiunque abbia rapito Robin Foreman non è interessato al denaro, ma a qualcosa di più particolare, qualcosa che Lark Foreman possiede.»

«Come fai a dirlo?»

«Il rapitore sa che Lark ha da poco perso entrambi i genitori, e ora anche l'ultima persona a cui tenesse: quindi è emotivamente instabile. Le foto di per sé possono anche essere prive di significato, il loro unico scopo è di colpire Lark nel suo punto debole, destabilizzarlo, e far sì che il nostro uomo possa approfittare della sua fragilità.»

«Ma allora perché hai mandato via Lark in quel modo, senza interrogarlo?»

«Quello lo lascio a te. Dopotutto, sei tu l'esperto in campo emotivo.»

John rivolse lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, più stanco che irritato. Non era proprio il caso di litigare di nuovo e Sherlock, del resto, non lo stava neanche provocando: era il suo personalissimo modo di tenere il suo unico amico lontano da un problema che lui per primo non sapeva in che modo affrontare. John non l'avrebbe mai lasciato in una situazione simile, ovviamente, ma credeva che la cosa più saggia da fare, in quel momento, fosse assecondarlo. Per Sherlock avere a che fare con un sentimento complesso era più o meno come camminare sopra i carboni ardenti: spingercelo sopra obbligandolo a correre non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto.

Passarono il resto del viaggio in taxi in silenzio, ognuno concentrato sulle sue preoccupazioni. Sherlock salutò distrattamente quando scese di fronte al St Bartholomew's Hospital, lasciando al suo uomo migliore gli ingrati compiti di perlustrare una casa fatiscente e interrogare un ragazzo sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.


End file.
